Confessions
by GoTobann
Summary: An eerie case leaves Jane unsure of how to confess his feelings to Lisbon. Post RJ.


Hi! I realise that my last story/oneshot had no real beginning message yoke, so this is me saying hi! This is my second fanfic, and it's gonna be story form, not a oneshot.. I would love love LOVE if you could give me an aul' review..because I'm not too sure about my standard of writing, and so any criticism (constructive would be nice..:P) will be appreciated! And I think that it kinda goes without saying that I do not own, in any shape or form, the format of the Mentalist, because if I did, every second scene would have Jisbon kissing...:D

* * *

He was on the beach, feet immersed within the tepid depths of the sea. A warm breeze blew across his face, and he revelled in the utter serenity of the place. No unbidden thoughts flooded his mind. He was truly at peace here. A sudden call interrupted the pure aura enveloping him. He turned slowly, recognising the pitch of her voice. He'd recognise her voice anywhere. As he turns, he smiles, taking in her appearance. Her raven locks are tousled, flying free in the gentle breeze, her green eyes glinting in the golden haze emitted by the sun. She was outfitted in khaki shorts, and a spaghetti strap top, revealing copious amounts of flesh for him to feast his eyes and spinning mind upon.

She was strolling towards him, a glorious smile affecting her red-hued features. He drank in the sight of her, of her contentment, her happiness. It had been too long since he had seen that breath-taking smile in place, too long since he had been privy to a serene Lisbon. As she approached, he offered his hand, almost unknowingly, and to his immense surprise, she accepted the proffered limb. She was stunning. Utterly stunning. He found that he was tired of attempting to discern the motives beneath her actions. He would much rather bask in the ethereal glow that was just so her. Analysing could be left until a later date.

And then suddenly, she was getting closer, her hands linked behind his head, his hands dropping to her waist. She sighed in contentment and he was in awe of how natural it was, how real and true it felt to have her locked tight within his embrace, within his grasp. To feel her heart thumping rhythmically against his chest, and feel her chest rise and fall steadily, with every intake of breath she consumed.

He closed his eyes, as he felt her inch closer, her scent, cinnamon and vanilla, infiltrating his senses. Her hot breath fanned across his face, as she palyed with the curls at the nape of his neck. And suddenly, their lips were meshing together, in a kiss that perfectly encapsulated his passion, his desire, his need for her to be close, as well as dispalying the true depth of his feelings for her. He pulled her closer, flush against his body, his rolled up suit pants and open vest, and it was bliss. Pure bliss.

Several minutes later, as the need for air became unbearable, they pulled apart, breathing heavily. He grinned impishly, as he took in the sight of her mussed tresses, and swollen lips. She too was panting, and her expression was confounding him. At this moment, she was unreadable. It was impossible to tell if she was happy, or angry. He dearly hoped that it was the former. Angry Lisbon was not who he wanted to see, after an utterly passionate and tender make-out session.

But she did not pull away. She remained in his arms, choosing to bury her face in his chest, sighing contentedly.

"Jane.." she whispered softly. He smiled.

"Jane." she uttered again, her angelic voice increasing in volume.

"JANE!"

He opened his bleary eyes slowly, roused from his restful slumber by the dulcet tones of his charming boss, Teresa Lisbon. She towered over him where he lay, on the worn brown sofa which resided in the bullpen of the CBI. He grinned at her, stretching his limbs, closely resembling a sated cat. She scowled at his inherent cheeriness.

"Get up Jane," she grumbled, "We have a case."

* * *

And there we have the first chapter! I know it's not very long, but I hope that I managed to convey my ideas pretty well. Jane is in love with Lisbon (and at this stage, it'd probably be useful to mention that RJ is dead.. *Yay..victory dance..:D*), but obviously, she is, as of yet, unaware of this fact. This will be based on a case, but it's Jisbon all the way! ;D The case only plays a minor role in the fic, so everyone's happy!... And that makes no sense..!

Mash...(NOT Mashburn!) (It's my nickname in school..)


End file.
